Kiss Me KyonKichikun
by leefangirl
Summary: What happens when Yuki expresses his feelings to Kyo...not verbally?Can Kyo's new teacher and Shigure help him sort out his fellings?WARNING SHONENAI, SUBTLE OOC,YUKIxKYO,Yami no matsuei Xover.CHAPTER 6 NOW UP! R&R please! On hold Temporarily.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: these characters do not belong to me, they belong to Takaya-sensei, and I'm glad 'cuz if Kyo and Yuki knew what I was doing… I don't want to know what they would do to me.

If you are currently looking for a beta I highly recommend my own: Loveslave on this site or Haunted on please review it means a lot to me.

CHAPTER 1

"Now students," the teacher called. "Hanajima-san is coming around with these sheets," he held one up. "Since I am your teacher for the new semester, I would like you to fill these out. Please raise your hand when you're finished!"

'Okay' Kyo thought. He looked at the page, and began to fill it out:

Name: Sohma Kyo

Zodiac animal: Ca 'No, stupid!' Dog

Favorite past time: None of your business

Family: Too many to name

Kyo raised his hand slowly, and in what seemed like less than ½ a second, the teacher was at Kyo's side.

He picked up the sheet.

"Done are you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kyo answered raising an eye brow.

"Heh, heh," he laughed as he read the paper.

"None of my business, eh?"

"Yeah, and?" Kyo questioned, leaning back in his chair. (Yet still felling somewhat uncomfortable.)

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you, Kyo-kun."

Kyo began to blush slightly as the teacher left and returned to the front of the classroom.

The teacher picked up a piece of paper and looked at it, then at Arisa, at the paper, then at Arisa again.

"Uotani?" he asked as he looked over his glasses.

"Uh--" she paused, his purple eyes were so breath taking.

"Well?" he said.

"Uh—yeah," she scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Collect the rest of the sheets would you?" he looked at her over his glasses again; his eyes twinkled as he did so.

Arisa quickly got up. 'Must be contacts!' she thought.

He began to write on the chalk board. "My name," he said. "Is Tzusuki Asato…" so read on the chalk board, "…Tzusuki-sensei is just fine."

Now that Kyo had thought of it, there was a boy in their class with the same last name- Tzusuki Hisoka. Son? No, couldn't be Tzusuki-sensei is too young for a boy that old. Brother? It's a possibility. Though they were both wearing the same silver rings on their ring fingers…….no, couldn't be.

Kyo hit himself on the head; he needed to concentrate.

(After school)

"Oh, Kyo!" he turned around; it was Tohru.

"I promised Yuki to walk home with him, but I have class cleaning duties today," she said. "You don't mind walking home alone with Yuki do you?"

"With that RA--. No," he answered, he was learning to keep his anger under control…slowly.

Neither of the two boys spoke until they reached the edge of their property.

Yuki looked over, "Kyo," he said.

"What?" Kyo answered suspiciously.

"Never mind,"

Kyo grabbed Yuki and held him by the collar, "Don't call my name, unless you have something to say to me!" he quickly lost balance, ramming Yuki into a tree.

Yuki wrapped his arm around Kyo's neck; he leaned in pressing their lips together.

Kyo was lost in a trance of confusion and pleasure. His eyes slowly fluttered shut as he leant in. Kyo let go of his collar, and he placed his arms under Yuki's to support him. Yuki began to undo the buttons on Kyo's shirt.

Kyo opened his eyes, realizing what he had done, he let go, and backed away as Yuki slid down the trunk of the tree.

"Wha—what the hell was that!" Kyo whipped his mouth furiously.

Yuki's eyes grew wide in fear. "It's just—I, uh." His face turned a bright cherry red.

Kyo turned quickly and began to run.

"Wait!" Yuki reached out his arm in hopes to catch him, but missed by a mere inch.

Kyo continued running without looking back.

'Stupid rat!' he thought. 'I'm supposed to beat up the rat, not kiss him!'

He almost tripped several times while dodging random trees and stones.

As soon as he reached the house he threw his bag aside and bolted up stairs to his room.

Quickly he curled into a ball on the floor, tears began to stream down the side of his face as his hands clenched. "God damned rat!" he whispered. "I hate him!"

Slowly, he stood up. "STUPID RAT!"

He punched the wall abruptly. Searing pain writhed up his arm, he looked down at his hand; it was covered in blood.

Panicking he ran into the kitchen, looking for bandages. Crying harder than before he threw open cupboard, upon cupboard.

"Would you like help with that?" Questioned a smooth and deep voice.

Kyo turned to face a tall dark haired man carrying the bandages. "Gure-nii."

Shigure walked forward, "You know Kyo, punching a wall isn't very smart." Shigure opened his arms, and tightly wrapped Kyo in a hug.

"I hate that rat!" Kyo cried.

"Rat?" he questioned. "Yuki you mean?"

"Shigure!"

The two boys looked up in the direction of the familiar voice.

"Yuki, wha--."

"Get that rat away from me!" Kyo screamed. He felt around on the kitchen counter, and grabbed the closest thing he could find.

Yuki took a step. "Kyo why are you bleeding?" he reached out to touch Kyo's injured hand.

"I said, GET AWAY!" quickly he threw the plate that he had obtained from the counter.

Yuki tilted his head just barely missing the plate. Slowly he put his hands up in surrender. "I'll leave…" He turned. "…but you can't pretend…that nothing happened."

END CHAPTER 1

Hope you liked it! Please, please, please review! I'll give you chocolate! Unless you're lactose intolerant, than I'll give you some other kind of sweet…….when I think of one.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine; they belong to Takaya-sensei.

YAY! Chapter two is up! I'm happy!

CHAPTER2

"I don't get it," Shigure broke the silence.

"He's never called me Gure-nii before." He sat with****his face in his hands as Ayame slowly stroked his back.

"I know…" Hatori started, "…that Kyo dislikes Yuki but, I wouldn't imagine it to grow to this extent."

Ayame had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Yuki seemed concerned about Kyo, right?"

Shigure nodded. "That's right."

There was a long silence.

"…then maybe it has nothing to do with their dislike for each other?" Hatori questioned.

Ayame's eyes suddenly grew wide. "I think I know--."

He was interrupted by a loud rapping at the door.

Shigure sighed, "I'll answer it."

Slowly he opened the door.

"Shi-chan!" bellowed the man on the other side of the door; quickly he engulfed Shigure in a large hug.

"Tsu—zu—ki," was all he could say as he gasped for air from the tight embrace.

Tsuzuki let go. "I need to speak to Kyo," he was serious now.

Shigure nodded and quickly stepped aside. "Come in," he said calmly.

Kyo lay on the roof staring into the clouds. He closed his eyes, as he did so visions of _that_ day came into his mind.

His eyes snapped open. 'No!' he thought, even though he new he had kissed Yuki back, but he wasn't going to admit it to himself any time soon.

He slid down the roof and swung his head over, hopping Tohru would be willing to talk. Kyo looked into the window just as Yuki turned around; quickly he lifted his head up. After all he didn't want Yuki to see him.

'Damn,' he thought. 'Wrong window.'

Kyo looked from side to side quickly to see if any one was there. After reassuring himself that the coast was clear he gave in to his curiosity and looked into the window again.

Yuki moaned lazily as he stripped his shirt off and threw it to the ground. Kyo's face went red as he watched. Yuki placed his hands on his hips and slowly pulled his pants down; Kyo's hands began to shake in embarrassment. Yuki was now left in nothing but his boxers as he gently rubbed one of his smooth cream colored shoulders.

Kyo sat up on the roof; he slapped himself across the face after he realized what he had done.

'No!' he thought. 'I'm not gay, I was just— just.' He became even more aggravated with himself after he found no reason for what he had just done.****

He lay down and watched the clouds like before, trying his hardest to forget everything.

He heard a light 'plop' just as he was about to close his eyes. He looked over dully, "T-Tsuzuki-sensei!" Kyo sat up quickly.

"When Shi-chan told me that you were on the roof I thought you had gone mad," he took a long relaxing breath of the air. "…But now, I know why you like it here so much." He looked over at Kyo; gave a friendly wink and a smile.

Kyo's bottom lip began to quiver. "It's my grades, isn't it?"

Tsuzuki cocked his head. "What d' you mean?"

"You're here because of my grades aren't you?"

"It's much more serious than that Kyo-kun," the utmost depressed expression swept over Tsuzuki's face.

"You don't know how much I wish this was about grades."

"What is it then?" Kyo questioned.

"Kyo-kun, do you know what a Shinigami is?"

"What about it?"

"Kyo, this is a serious question." His eyes grew harsh.

"Yeah I know what a shinigami is, what about it?"

"What if some one, they may not be very close to you, is a Shinigami?"

Kyo gave him an annoyed look. "I'd call the loony bin," he said blandly.

Tsuzuki gave Kyo a serious glare.

Kyo began to back away slowly. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm afraid not, Kyo-kun."

Kyo turned to face the owner of the new, but familiar voice.

"H-Hisoka!"

Yuki ran to his window at the sudden outburst that came from the roof.

"Kyo, we need you to listen carefully," silence.

"The head of the Sohma family has always been under the watchful eye of the judgment bureau for many reasons, mostly having to do with the Sohma family curse." Kyo gaped, realizing they knew the families Zodiac secret. "We're here to protect you," he said.

"What! Wh—why?" Kyo spluttered.

Tsuzuki looked to Hisoka for help, who said bluntly; "Akito has set out to kill you."

Yuki listened attentively. He heard the denial and fear in Kyo's voice and clenched his fist.

"Wh- why?"

"The reasons are still unknown, Kyo-kun."

Yuki sat, one leg hanging out of his window as he continued to listen.

"We are here to protect you from any harm. Please, trust us."

Yuki didn't wait to hear any more. Quickly he ran down the stairs, gaining speed as he did so.

He ran out onto the streets avoiding as many twists and turns as possible, within minutes he was at the Sohma main house.

'I just need to speak with him, right?' Yuki was good at consulting himself with certain things but, when it came to Kyo he acted before he consulted.

Slowly, he walked through the front gate of the Sohma house. He paused as cursed memories from this house writhed through every muscle in his body.

'It can't stop me,' he thought. He remembered the reason he was here, and found himself brushing aside those memories one by one as he reached the front door. Yuki walked in without knocking. Quietly he walked into the house; removing his shoes.

"No! I won't do it!" Yuki flattened his back against the wall at the unexpected outburst.

"If it were Yuki asking, you would do it wouldn't you? …FAG!" He knew that tone, that sickening tone of amusement.

'_CRASH!' _"NO! Akito stop, stop it!" Yuki grabbed the wall slowly, he looked around the corner.

"NO! I WON'T!"

Yuki whipped back around. 'Why Haru? What did he do?'

"Someone has to do it!" _'BANG!' _ "No, way! Ha! Let me guess you _love him_ too! What a whore!"

Yuki had had enough. He slowly reached for the glass vase beside him, 'One…Two…THREE!' He quickly stepped around the corner, and threw the vase as hard as he could.

"Heh, heh, heh," were Akito's last words before he collapsed onto the ground.

Yuki, after reassuring himself that Akito was out cold ran over to Hatsuharu.

"Y—Yuki?" he whimpered.

Hatsuharu placed his arm over Yuki's shoulder as they stepped over shards of glass and a large wooden stick.

"Thank you Yuki," he whispered just before he opened the door to Shigure's house.

The two boys gradually made their way to the sitting room, hearing the noise progressively grow louder as they approached.

An awkward silence swept over the room as the two stepped in.

Hisoka stood up. "Our work is done."

_**END**_

**YAY! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! THE CHOCOLATE IS STILL ON THE LINE! LACTOSE INTOLERANT, NO PLOBLEM! EATING ON THE HEALTHY SIDE, HOW DOES CARROTS AND DIP SOUND? **


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter takes place one week after the previous one.

Regular disclaimer applies.

Why no one reviewing….I'm really sad right now.

CHAPTER 3

Kyo stumbled into the room. "Oi! Gure-nii!"

Shigure gave a large smile to the new name he had obtained from Kyo. "Yes?" he responded.

His face went a light shade of pink, "Is it okay to like other boys?"

Shigure looked into his eyes, "Kyo………are you coming out of the closet?"

Kyo fell, face first into the ground. Quickly he sat up. "A while ago something happened; it kind of made me wonder." He looked up towards the ceiling as an expression of deep thought flushed over him.

"What happened, Kyo?"

"Well………"

_In other places…_

Hatori stroked his chin lightly, a voice cut into his train of thought; "Sohma Hatori," said the large man. "Please come with me."

Hatori followed the large man down the long maze like hallways. He slapped his hand over his mouth and nose abruptly, the horrible smell of the hospital came wafting in at that moment

It seemed like forever until the large man had stopped at a small blue door. '207' read the number above it.

Without any further notice Hatori allowed himself into the room, his jaw dropped at what he saw. He began to throw things off the tables, counters, and window sills. "What?" tears began to swarm his eyes. "You bring me here to show me this, this?" He fell to the feet of the man, and began to sob. "Why couldn't you just tell me! You selfish bastard! I hope you burn in hell!"

_Mean while..._

"…and that's what happened," finished Kyo.

Shigure was awe struck. "Ahem," may as well get straight to the point. "Well only one way to find out…."

"What is it!" Kyo became eager.

"Can you get it up?"

His face went dark. "D-do I have to answer?"

"Well if you're that embarrassed instead of answering… blink once if you can and if you can't, blink twice." He shrugged lazily.

Twice.

"You could always be bi."

Kyo looked Shigure in the eye with the 'Are you fucking kidding me' look.

Shigure waved his hands in a settling motion. "Okay, okay maybe not but, if you tell Yuki how you feel maybe it'll all sort out."

"Are you sure?" Kyo began to stand.

"Kyo, promise me one thing."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Don't tell Yuki how you feel, unless you actually feel that way about him."

"Thanks, Gure-nii," he quietly turned and left.

_Although..._

The door flew open as Hatori came stumbling in. "Shigure, Shigure!" he called.

He stood quickly, "Hatori what--."

"He's gone! He's gone dead, Shigure! Dead!"

"Wait, calm down! What are you talking about!"

_Whereas…_

Kyo knocked lightly on Yuki's door. "Can I come in?" no answer. He silently opened the door. "Yuki?"

Yuki stood, his back facing Kyo.

Kyo could see a small pile of clothing beside Yuki and a small trunk; he watched as Yuki neatly piled the clothes into the trunk.

"W-where are you going?" Kyo stuttered.

"Away," he answered blandly.

"Why?" Kyo was baffled.

Yuki turned and with one long stride he was so close to Kyo that there noses were only millimeters away from touching. He gently placed his hand on Kyo's cheek. "When the one person you love most in the world says they don't feel the same way, you feel no need to live any longer." His eyes began to water.

Kyo positioned his hand upon Yuki's, "Yuki I—."

"Before my heartbreak gets the better of me, I should leave." He swiftly spun around, trunk at hand. "I love you Kyo." He began to open the door.

"Wait Yuki!" he cried.

"Yes?" he turned as he answered softly.

"You can't leave."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because…" he took a deep breath. "…because, I love you too!"

_END_

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IS THE CHOCOLATE NOT WORKING! WHY---------?**

**I LOVE YOU…..NO? ...OKAY, FINE.**

**OH, AND BY THE WAY THIS MIGHT BE THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING SHONEN AI, YOU DON'T LIKE IT……GET OUT!

What happened last chapter: Kyo confessed his feelings to Yuki………need I say more?

If you have a problem with the pairing then DON'T READ OR REVIEW!

A.N.: Please review please review! Why doesn't anyone review! I got more reviews in the first three chapters for my Kakashi x Gai and that's an odd pairing! I thought I would get more reviews for this story because it's a common slash pairing...oh, how wrong I was. (No flames please!)

I need another pairing to add into the story! Please leave request in review, conditions that apply to the new pairing: I don't do het, nothing that have to do with Yuki or Kyo (there already the main couple), I don't do shoujo-ai or Yuri; I wouldn't mind a Hatori/Ayame. (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge…)

Regular disclaimer applies.

CHAPTER4

"Kyo-chan?" Yuki called as he linked arms with the taller boy.

He rolled his eyes as he looked over. "What?"

"Nothing, I just like saying your name," Yuki gently rested his head onto Kyo's shoulder as the two boys continued walking.

These last actions left Tohru utterly confused.

'Why are they getting along so well?' she thought. 'Maybe they finally connected the rift!'

Oh, poor, poor Tohru you don't know the half of it.

Tohru walked into the classroom, closely followed by a giggling pair of boys.

The room went quiet. "I didn't even know you had the ability to giggle, Kyo-kun!" Tsuzuki tilted his head as he winked playfully at Kyo.

The two boys went red. "Your desk is over there, why are you following me!" Kyo burst out, growing redder by the minute.

"Stop yelling at me I'm try--."

The two boys looked down.

"Yuki, make sure you let go of Kyo's hand before entering the classroom, ne." Tsuzuki said, his face puffing up as he kept in his laughter.

Kyo gaped.

Yuki gaped.

Tsuzuki laughed.

Everyone else laughed.

Tohru remained confused.

Poor, poor Tohru.

Kyo quickly untangled his hands, ran to his desk and hid his face in the closest book he could find.

'_RING'_

Kyo's stomach growled at the sound of the lunch bell. 'Yokata,' he thought, as he rubbed his ribs hungrily.

He easily found a seat beside Haru, Momiji and Tohru as they sat eating their lunches.

"Yo," he said as he lazily took a bite of his bread. He shook his head lightly as he felt a slight wetness in his ear. The table went tense, he looked around suspiciously. "Don't…" He looked over slowly to see a widely smiling Yuki, Kyo jumped back. "WAHH!" He screamed. "So…bright."

Yuki bowed his head and looked up seductively, "Buy me lunch?"

Kyo glared at him with blank eyes, "Buy it your self."

"Ne, ne Kyo you wouldn't want the whole school to know about your proposal to me, now would you?"

Kyo glared.

Yuki winked.

Momiji spaced out.

Haru looked annoyed.

Tohru remained confused.

Poor, poor Tohru.

(After school.)

"Kyo!" exclaimed Yuki. "Not here, Tohru's in the other room!"

"Your room!" he ordered as they quickly ran towards the stairs.

"Tohru, we'll up stairs if you need —wah! Kyo wait we're almost there!" Yuki called out.

The door opened a few moments later. "Tohru!" Shigure called as he walked into the room. "Where are Yuki and Kyo?" he asked.

"Yuki said they would be upstairs if we needed any thing," she smiled softly.

He quickly left the room, returning seconds later with a broom at hand. "Whose room did they say they were in?" he asked.

She put her finger to he chin as she thought. "Oh!" she perked up. "They're in Yuki's room!" she said, delighted at her remembrance.

He walked into the next room, he tapped on the ceiling aggressively with the end of the broom. He cleared his throat, "Ahem." He pressed lightly on his chest as he continued to bang on the ceiling. "I HOPE YOU'RE PROTECTED!" he yelled enthusiastically.

"Protected?" instantly she got an image of the two boys wearing a suit of armor.

"I HOPE YOU CAN HEAR ME---," right then, what Tohru had just said clicked. He stopped hitting the ceiling and hid his face in his hand. "Poor, poor Tohru…"

**END**

**YAY! REVIEW! WHEN YOU REVIEW, THE CHAPTERS GO UP FASTER! REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Takaya-sensei.

Imaginary-Dream thank you! You're so sweet, I love you…and all my other reviewers too!

Rockchick—I don't care what you think of Kyo or Yuki's sexuality, if you're going to keep leaving the same reviews than please don't bother reviewing.

NO FLAMES PLEASE

**I NEED A NEW PAIRING TO ADD! PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS IN REVIEWS!** (I don't do het or shojo-ai.)

CHAPTER5

Kyo closed his eyes as the rain lightly trickled onto his face.

He barely listened as Hatori began to speak: "He was important to us all, a person of asset, the image of beauty, and someone who will be greatly missed among the Sohma family." Hatori stepped of the stand; once he reached the bottom he buried his face in Ayame's shoulder as he sobbed miserably.

As people began to clear away to their cars the clouds darkened, the rain grew heavier. Kyo stared at the grave stone, it read:

'AKITO SOHMA'

'Free at last…'

_At school…_

Kyo dreaded the days in which he spent cleaning the classroom before and after school.

"Mmm…" he moaned as he dragged his body lazily to the large broom closet located at the back of the class.

As Kyo approached the closet he could slightly hear voices, he slowed to a stop:

"I think someone's coming!" said one voice.

"Should we check who it is?" said the other.

"Wait don't open the door, what if we get caught!"

"…let's just keep going, ne?" whined one of the voices.

"Uh, mmm Tsu—wait! No, stop!"

Kyo became bored by listening to their little drabble. He opened the closet door, shoved Tsuzuki's leg aside as he grabbed a bucket. He moved Hisoka's shoulder to one side as he took hold of the broom. "Have fun…" he said as he shut the closet door on the two boys' surprised faces.

While he was walking away from the closet he could slightly hear them talking,

"Should we keep going?"

"Um…I think so…"

_In other places…_

"Now, Hatsuharu?"

"Y…yes?" he answered hesitantly.

"What was he saying to you Hatsuharu?"

"He was saying things about…"

"Who was he saying things about?"

"Kyo," he wiped his eyes furiously to stop his tears from the mind flooding memories.

"Who is Kyo?"

"Someone I love," a small smile swept over his face.

"Why do you love him?"

"What does that have to do with anything!" he sat up quickly, as he glared into the eyes of the doctor.

"It may help if you te --."

"It won't help! All you're doing is asking me questions, how is that supposed to help!" with that, Haru fled the room turning over a chair as he did so.

_He left_, to the only place he knew he would be comfortable in. "G, Gure-nii?" he called quietly as he allowed himself into the house.

"Sorry, Shigure's not here," answered a voice. "May I ask who's here?"

"It, it's me…Haru," he bowed his head as he walked towards the voice.

Yuki turned as Haru walked into the Kitchen, where he was washing dishes.

"How are things?" Yuki asked politely, trying not to be unimposing on the subject.

"Alright…I guess," Haru shrugged as he answered. He slowly walked up behind Yuki, wrapping his arms around him.

"Haru?"

"Will you listen? Please, just for a bit?" he asked, as he tightened his embrace.

"Yeah, I'll --." A sudden 'thump' interrupted him.

Haru and Yuki looked back over their shoulders' in the direction of the 'thump'.

"So, this is what you mean…when you say that you love me. I do actually love you, but now I can tell that my feelings are one-sided."

Yuki pushed away from Haru. "Kyo wait!" he exclaimed. "Don't go!" Yuki grabbed Kyo's arm as he was leaving. "Please, don't leave me again."

**YAY! THE CHAPTER IS UP! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG…MY LAZYNESS TOOK OVER.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

YAY! THE CHAPTER'S UP!

No flames please! I'm sorry it took so long, school sucks poo!

So don't blame me blame school, and me studying all the time because I want to be on the honor role. (I was short be **.43 **percent and they wouldn't round my mark!)

Now that this chappy is up you all...HAVE TO BE HAPPY! YAY!HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!

CHAPTER6

"Kyo, wait!"

"Stop following me!"

"It's not what you think, please let me explain!"

Kyo whiped around. "You think..." he reached forward with both arms, in what looked like a large hug to Yuki.

In response Yuki opened his arms to accept the embrace. Only to be cut short of breath, he began to cough loudly and briskly. Yuki clawed at the hand that gripped his neck.

"...You think you can hurt me, and rip my heart out with one simple look or even one word." Kyo lostened his grip. "Well, today's your lucky day, you thought right." He let go completely, allowing for Yuki to fall to the ground with a soft _'thud'_.

"Gure-nii, I don't know what to do," he shook his head lightly.

"Kyo all the answers lay ahead of you it just takes time," he stroked kyo's back tenderly.

"Maybe, maybe I should talk to him about it...do you think that might help, Gure-nii?"

"There is an other way to handle this," Shigure leaned close to Kyo's ear.

"What is it?"

"Well..." he slowly liked the outer bridge of Kyo's ear.

He fell back. "Wh-what are you doing!" Kyo slapped his hand over the ear Shigure had just had contact with. He began to blush furiously.

Kyo struggled to get up only to be pushed back down again. "Come, come now Kyo." He began to unzip Kyo's shirt.

"What are you doing!" He kicked at Shigure continuosly, but it was no use.

"My, my Kyo," he undid the sash of his kimono allowing it to fall open, exposing his hairless chest and his stil clothed impending erection. "You're quite feisty," he removed his kimono completely, leaving him in just his under-garment. "Keep fighting sweet heart, it only gets me excited."

"No! Let me go! Please! No!"

Yuki wrapped lightly on kyo's bedroom door. "Kyo," he called lightly. "Kyo, may I come in?" he waited for an answer. Though he knew no answer would be made he continued to wait. "Kyo please let me in, we really need to speak about this." Yuki began to shake in worry and anxiousness. Unable to hold back Yuki reached hesitantly toward the door knob, he inhaled deeply and swept open the door with a loud exhale.

"Kyo I--" he gasped immensly at what he saw when he entered the room.

Yuki could tell, the writing was unmistakably his and the smell nothing other than blood...couldn't be. He felt sick and wheezy as he read the words that meant almost nothing to him:

_NO MORE_

There was a trail of the dreadful red liquid that lead to the floor, it stained the old creme coloured carpet in a thin path that ceased at the foot of the window sill. Yuki followed it in terror of what he might find at the end. With each step his eyes welled up more than the previous step. Yuki placed his hand on the window sill but, quickly withdrew after feeling a sharp poke to his palm. He stared down the spot at which his palm once was. A razor blade, still wet with blood.

He bent over the window sill and looked at the ground below him,

"K-Kyo? Kyo!"

As he called a set of what looked like large black wings landed next to Kyo's body.

Yuki reached out, "Don't touch him!"

The winged figure looked up at Yuki.

"Stop!"

END CHAPTER

YAY! I'm really happy now! But to make **you** happy I suggest you reveiw!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
